


Daisy, Grant, and their family

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinamatic Universe
Genre: Alexa (device), Cookies, Easter-2020, F/M, First Time Parents, Gen, St. Agnes (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Terrapin, alternate universe - freeform, egg, fraternal twins, glass stag, mushroom, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Daisy and Grant are raising the children. It's confusing, and in Daisy's case, her past self doesn't help either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters aren't mine, but belong to Marvel and etc.

When Daisy Johnson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was just Mary-Sue Poots of St. Agnes' orphanage, she would some-times have to calm down younger children who would just demand a chocolate bar, and kind of hate them. She was just sure that when she had her own home, where books and laptops would be everywhere, and Alexa™ would be playing some sort of an educational music via speakers, everything would be okay. Children would not be hysterical, but rather ask politely – “Mom, can I have a chocolate bar, please?”

When Daisy Johnson of S.H.I.E.L.D. was still just Mary-Sue Poots of St. Agnes and had to break-up fights between younger children in the orphanage’s sandbox, when the younger children hit each other with plastic toy shovels, she was quite sure that her children would not do that. Never and no one. In her own home, where books and laptops would be everywhere…just see previous paragraph, would you?

And then Daisy married Grant and gave birth to twins, almost fainting in the process.

From that time on Daisy would occasionally dream of her Mary-Sue self. Her younger counter-part would kick her in the head with a plastic toy shovel and speak in the voice of Alexa™: “Well? Now what? What? Just how’s parenthood for you?”

Daisy’s first discovery was that she really did not know how to control her twins.

That both her twins and every other child – surprise! – was different, was the second discovery.

Just look at the twin #1, Skye. 

There is a mess in her room. Mama Daisy says: “Let’s clean up. There’s cleaning in the morning,” says mama Daisy, “and in the evening – cartoons.”

Skye, the twin #1, honestly cleans up her room and watches the earned cartoons.

And now take the twin #2, Rose. Rose at first wonders as to how many cartoons she will be able to watch, if she cleans up her room. We need to agree about the price here and now, believes twin #2, Rose. Therefore, she barters. She honestly enjoys making a fight that two cartoons are not enough and she needs three. Because three cartoons, mom, is better than two cartoons, mom, you are really a silly mom!

After that the twin #2, Rose, would built a castle, draw a dinosaur and chat with her pet hamster. Then she comes to her parents and says that “Rose is very tired, go away, she is hungry, she wants cartoons, and she really, really cannot do anything.”

Daisy honestly does not know how to make the twin #2, Rose, clean up her room. Mary-Sue Poots waves hello from the mists of the past.

Then there were the visits to the doctor, (aka Aunt Jemma Simmons), and shots.

The twin #1, Skye, is afraid of aunt Jemma in the latter’s doctor persona and having shots. (So does her mom, but of entirely different shots, and doctors? Do not start). She wails and flails. She fights like a lioness and does not back down. The twin #1, Skye, is clearly a fighter. “Good girl,” says the father of the family, Grant Ward, lifts his first twin up and the twin #1, Skye, calms down immediately.

…That said, neither of her parents know how to teach her not to be afraid of doctors.

Daisy can see the younger Mary-Sue Poots loud and clear and she shows Daisy a cosmic finger.

Alternatively, there is the issue of how everyone’s day went down, period.

The twin #1, Skye, really loves to tell everyone as to how her day went down. How she went to the S.H.I.E.L.D. daycare first thing in the morning. How she met her girlfriends. Then they had the daycare breakfast. The daycare breakfast consisted of porridge, which was yucky, then there was math, then lunch, and on it goes for about 40 minutes.

The twin #2, Rose, does not like to share information.

“Daddy took us to daycare, we studied, then I kicked my arch-enemy, then my arch-enemy kicked me, then we studied, then daddy took us home. The end!”

The twin #1, Skye, loves to store her chocolates in her treasure chest, and then she looks at them and counts them up.

The twin #2, Rose, loves to eat her chocolates first, and then eat other peoples’ chocolates from a treasure chest.

The twins went to daycare when they were of 6 years of age, and the twin #1, Rose, saw a glass stag on the secretary’s table. A glass stag, can you imagine! Well, can you?!

The twin #1, Skye, wailed for 2 hours in a row that she could not go on without such a stag. She wailed now in the daycare. Other children walked by, the daycare staff walked by, and the younger Mary-Sue Poots laughed maniacally behind the secretary’s table.

Daisy is no longer sure if Mary-Sue Poots is her internal hallucination, some sort of a secret FitzSimmons experiment that got out of hand, or something else entirely.

The twin #1, Skye, pulls out the raisins from scones and eats only the scones.

The twin #2, Rose, pulls out the raisins from scones, and eats only the raisins.

The twin #1, Skye, sleeps two hours per day.

The twin #2, Rose, does not sleep during the day at all, not since she and her twin were 2 years old.

The twin #1, Skye, never put anything into her mouth – not coins, not beads, and not Legos. Never-ever-ever.

The twin #2, Rose, is something else. Once she put a coin into her mouth and began to choke. Fortunately, the family’s honorary grandmother Melinda May was at hand, she quickly flipped the twin #2 upside down and shook the coin out, because mommy Daisy was absolutely useless at the moment.

Neither of the twins care about books and laptops. All that interests them about books and laptops is usually related to food. Books and laptops are not really about food; hence, the twins are not really interested in them. Alexa™ is playing music in the washroom.

…Also, Daisy can been looking forwards to cooking with her children. When she was younger and lived in the St. Agnes orphanage, they had those idyllic pictures – a beautiful mom in her apron, and next to her are two neat children, and all three are cutting out Christmas cookies out of dough.

Daisy went for three tries.

On the first try, they discovered that they bought the wrong cookie cutters – ones that were dangerous for children. If you push them into the dough with the wrong end up, you can seriously slice yourself up. As a result, the twin #1, Skye, stained the entire kitchen with her blood, daddy Grant and the honorary grandpa Phil threw the cookie cutters out, and the honorary grandmother May took charge of everything and everyone, because mommy Daisy was shaking up for completely different reasons from her regular power-related ones.

The second try happened later, because the twin #2, Rose, persuaded mommy Daisy to give it a go once more. This time, everything made out of safe plastic…and it was discovered that the twin #2, Rose, really loves cookie dough. She ate it whenever mommy Daisy was not looking. Consequently, they ended up with not enough dough for the cookies themselves.

The third try was the best. No one began to bleed or to poop raw cookie dough for two days straight.

Instead, daddy Grant took one look and got Oubliette, the FitzSimmons eldest (fostered, but no one gave a damn), daughter to babysit the twins while he spent between 6 and 12 hours cleaning up the kitchen, the adjacent corridor, and mommy Daisy herself – and that was the end of cookies.

But then mommy Daisy decided to make batter all by herself and for herself, and now it is lying in the fridge, because weird food cravings because baby #3 is on its’ way. Yay! Go team Grant and Daisy’s family!

The only thing is missing is the stag.

Where can you buy a little glass stag, anyhow?

Daisy suspects that the younger Mary-Sue Poots, still lurking in the mists of time, knows.

However, because she is that contrary, she says nothing.

End


	2. A S.H.I.E.L.D. Easter story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everybody, from Skye, Grant, and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone here.

One fine Sunday, when it was Easter, Skye slash Daisy Johnson waited until the rest of her family woke up and told them brightly: 

“So, kids, who’s up for a little Easter egg hunt?”

The twins looked at each other and excitedly jumped up and down; their younger sibling just stood there, looking confused and sucking his thumb. The father of the family, who knew that Skye did not really like anything Christian in general and Catholic in particular, said nothing, but just began to make breakfast, (for which he was highly appreciated). 

“All right,” Skye continued enthusiastically, as she handed out maps to her children, “here’s the map to all the cool places-“

“Yay mom!” the twins chorused, (their younger sibling was too young to talk or to truly under-stand what was going on). “You really are the best!” They dressed-up, had breakfast, and raced-off, carrying the toddler with them. 

…Once they were gone, the grown-ups exchanged looks. “So, what am I missing?” Grant asked his partner, as the two of them began to follow their children.

“Well…”

_Flashback!_

…Skye was walking through the forest. She looked around, and there were some eggs on the ground – completely ordinary eggs: white, smooth, round. She looked around and there were no birds.

“Idea!” she told herself brightly, marked the spot, and went on, going towards their home, just on a longer route.

It is not easy to walk around in the woods, you have to look beneath your feet, and so Skye looked, and so she came across a pile of fallen leaves, and within the pile, there were more eggs. Again, perfectly ordinary looking – white in color, elongated in shape, small in size.

…Skye was always at her best when she was spontaneous, (she got it from Coulson, no doubt), and so she marked the second pile of eggs and went on. However, because she was Skye, she could not help but to let her attention dawdle – there was plenty going on in the forest in April! First butterflies were pollinating the first flowers. First grasshoppers were playing upon themselves, as if they were their own fiddles! First beetles were eating the first leaves on the trees. First ants of the year were herding their first aphids. In short, everyone was busy, but Skye… who had lost her footing again and fell down a slightly steep, but definitely sandy, riverbank. 

…Skye may have missed the river itself, but she got sand everyone – in her eyes, in her ears, even in her pockets! She got back onto her feet, looked around… and saw more eggs: white in color, rounded in shape, small in size…

“Must be my lucky day,” she told herself brightly, as her idea about how to occupy their children this Easter finally took on its’ final shape…

_Flashforward!_

“Skye, you’re one of a kind, that’s why I love you,” Grant muttered to her in a warm, loving voice as the two of them followed their children through the woods. “I hope that our children have inherited this aspect of yours…”

“Why?” Skye asked suspiciously. “What happened now?”

…It was then that they have caught up to their children – at the sandy riverbank. The trio were standing at the current egg site, and were observing the eggs: they were hatching.

One of the eggs shook, its’ shell cracked, and a bird bill peeked through the crack. It was thick, short, hooked like a parrot’s bill is, but the place was all wrong for a parrot. 

Instead, the Ward-Johnson family got to observe a flock of small turtles… well, terrapins, emerge from the sand and immediately head for the water, even though they were all the size of buttons.

“So cute!” the twins exclaimed and took one for themselves and for the toddler. And then they moved on.

“Let’s hope Melinda won’t make them into soup,” Grant muttered, as they went further into the woods.

/ / /

The egg clutch that laid in the leaves remained there, but the eggs have inflated somewhat, appeared to be firmer to the touch, and also about to hatch. One of the twins excitedly touched one of the eggs and immediately a hole appeared in it…but there was no bill in it, not in this case.

Instead, the egg – all of them, really – began to twitch, and through the hole in the shell emerged… a snake. It was about the size of a pencil and with the coloration of a garter snake, (rather than anything more dangerous, fortunately). Only its’ eyes were remotely bird-like.

The baby snakes looked around, flicked their forked tongues, and crawled away to hide in the fallen leaves and what-not-

“So cute!” the twins exclaimed once more, as they grabbed several of their new friends for them-selves and for the toddler. And then they moved on.

“The FitzSimmons are going to hate us,” Skye muttered sadly, as they walked on.

/ / /

…As the family looked through the forest, the forest’s denizens were going around doing their own business. A dung beetle became involved with an old mushroom so intently, that only its’ legs were poking out. Some caterpillars were moving past, but not in a crowd, more in a line, rather like soldiers on a march. And an ant bit a snail and it squeaked – in short, there was plenty of things to keep the children entertained, until they emerged at the third site… and there were no eggs, just some huge puffball mushrooms, each one easily twice the size of Skye’s fists.

“Those weren’t eggs that you’ve found here,” Grant muttered, “only mushrooms, freshly hatched themselves. There are not any birds, turtles or snakes here. Only mushrooms.”

…The twins were skeptically examining the mushrooms; their sibling was of a different state of mind: he turned around and shouted: “Papa! Mama!”

“Girls,” Grant approached their children, followed by Skye: “Did you hear? Your brother said his first words-!”

“We know!” the twins said in unison, something that they rarely did, because reasons. “Daddy! Mommy! What are those? They are cool! Not cute!”

“Those are puffball mushrooms, and they are rather ripe,” Grant shrugged. “They aren’t really good food for people either, even InHumans, so let’s leave them be!” Even as he spoke, one of the puffballs emitted its’ spores, a great grey cloud of them.

“Cool!” the twins said again. “Thanks, mommy!” and they hugged Skye.

Skye had some sort of a meltdown; Grant was not that much better, but still. “Let’s go, people,” he said brightly, “let’s go home and rejoin the rest of our extended family!” and this was what they did. 

PS: They had fun with their new pets too, though this was another story and another matter en-tirely, according to the grown-ups.

End


End file.
